Four Hours
by Ketsui Tasogare
Summary: Levi's daily amount of sleep was two to three hours. Never more never less. That is until a certain eccentric scientist and friend help him sleep a little longer.


Four Hours

An Attack on Titan-Levi-Hange-fanfiction

The amount of sleep he got per day was two-to-three hours; some days two hours and some days three hours-never more, never less.

And tonight was no different; there was a reason why his mind never let him rest for too long. It's because it was always plagued by his previous decisions-he was told not to regret any of them because the outcome of any decision was never a guaranteed success; he took that advice to heart and will always respect the man who told him those words but it didn't mean his thoughts were never bothered by them.

It was eleven p.m. Levi had just finished a meeting with Erwin regarding the next day's excursion. He went to the eating area with a cup of black tea and sat down to enjoy it in silence when something caught his attention. A pair of glasses sat on a disorganised stack of papers.

' _She left them here again'_ he thought to himself taking another sip of his tea but not removing his stare from the glasses missing their owner. "I can only wonder how she made it back to her room without them" he said retrieving them and headed to the owners room to return them. It seems he was right to wonder for as he walked into Hange's bedroom he found the woman in question walking around her room blindly bumping into any and everything in nothing but her underwear.

"Looking for these?" he caught her attention

"Levi? Of course it is; I don't need to see your face to know you're staring indifferently. Although if you'd knocked I could've given you a fair warning that I was undressed" she got proper look at him now that she had her glasses back-she was right about his indifferent expression

"There's no need for a warning; I've seen you in less than this. Have you forgotten that I've bathed you several times?" he answers her while taking a seat on her bed

She chuckles

"I most certainly haven't because-while you make it sound like a sweet gesture-you resort to knocking me out then bathing me while I'm unconscious" she took the pony out of her hair and let it spill over her shoulders

"I knock you out because you always resist or refuse when I ask you to clean yourself up"

"You could just leave me be" she takes a seat next to him on the bed dressed in a black nightdress

"Not when you've gone five days without washing or changing clothes, that's disgusting"

"Scientific endeavours aren't noted for their cleanliness" she says while fluffing up two pillows; resting her head on one and giving the other to Levi to do the same

"Hence why I step in"

By time the conversation was over the two of them were laying comfortably side-by-side on top of the covers. Hange smiles to herself then looks to her side to see a small smile on his face. He catches her staring peripherally then turns on his side to meet her gaze. She does the same.

Zoë Hange-just about the only person Levi would purposely let get under his skin if only to distract him from the soldier he was always supposed to be; she made him feel normal. With her he wasn't Captain Levi he was just Levi-a man she enjoyed teasing on a continued basis due to his numerous fans. His smiles were rare-she knows his smiles are reserved for her alone and she gladly accepts that honour-and in that moment he was looking her, really looking her, he noticed how beautiful she really is. Her dark brown hair pooling around her face laying against the pillow; complimented by her matching brown eyes that seemed to sparkle along with her friendly and underlying mischievous smile.

Levi was happy.

The overall atmosphere was romantic; the soft lighting of the room cast gentle shadows on the both of them and blended beautifully with Hange's flawless skin.

She looks into his seemingly-but never really-blank eyes and sees the noticeable signs of fatigue.

"You know I really wish you slept more" her smile slowly left her face as she became serious

"Oh sure and I guess the bags under your eyes are because your job is so laid back"

"It's not the same; I stay up by choice doing research but with you it's a different story. And the thing is when you're asleep…it's the only time you look peaceful"

"You've watched me sleep? Isn't that a little creepy?"

"I may or may not have watched you sleep a few times but anyways you call it creepy, I call it watching over someone I care about"

"Well it's like you said it's not always my decision. I don't choose to wake up after three hours, I just do"

"I know…"

A comfortable silence followed. No one had ever really fussed this much over him before or noticed the minor details that Hange seemed to notice. She was really something special-a true friend he couldn't do without and forever grateful that he had her in his mostly solitary life but of course he would never tell her that.

"But can you at least try…to sleep longer" she shut his eyelids then guided her hand to rest on his cheek

"Right here and now?" he asked not opening his eyes but putting his hand over hers on his cheek

"Right here and now, I don't have a problem if you don't"

And with that they both went silent. Levi was a lot more exhausted than he thought; he could already feel himself drifting off to sleep and after a few minutes he was fast asleep. Hange smiled to herself in thought

" _I wish you could experience this more often"_ her smile never left her lips as she combed her fingers through his hair endearingly.

And this was their relationship-one always fussing over the other and while it sometimes resulted in them disagreeing it never took away from the basic fact that they both cared a lot about each other. Nothing romantic of course but still in a loving way, a platonic love.

Hange closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

Xxx

Levi stirred before slowly opening his eyes and looking around the room. Ah yes-Hange had asked him to sleep in her room and he didn't refuse her. He turned to his side to see said woman still asleep and only just noticed that they'd slept holding hands. When Levi slowly removed his hand from hers Hange's eyes flittered open.

"You're awake?" she asked as if she didn't know. Of course she would never tell him that she'd woken up every hour on the hour to check on him.

"Yeah just now; best sleep I've had in a long time. Did you do something?"

"Not really just watched over you as you slept, brushed through your hair for a few minutes before falling asleep myself"

"How long was I asleep for?"

Her face lit up with a sweet smile when she told him the answer. It surprised him but he was happy to hear it. His mind was so relaxed in her presence he was able to sleep soundly.

" _So it really is possible then"_ he inwardly thought with a genuine smile on his face

She replied

"Four hours"


End file.
